Curtis Hoyle
|gender = Male |affiliation = (formerly) |tv series = The Punisher (16 episodes) |actor = Jason R. Moore |status = Alive|title = (formerly)}} Curtis "Curt" Hoyle is a former who had lost his leg during his service. Following a discharge from his military service, Hoyle set up counselling for other veterans suffering with , including Lewis Wilson. Having found out that his friend, Frank Castle, was alive following the massacre of his family, Hoyle agreed to assist him with returning to the world, only to get drawn into a new conflict as Wilson was influenced by O'Connor and became a terrorist, which led to Hoyle's life being put in danger. Hoyle's connection with Castle led to him being targeted by his former friend, Billy Russo, who had tried to use Hoyle to kill Castle, only for Castle to save Hoyle's life and in return, Hoyle had convinced Castle to come to therapy sessions in order to begin dealing with all his past trauma. Despite Hoyle attempting to focus on helping people, he was drawn back into conflict when Russo had escaped his police custody and was attempting to remember his forgotten past, while Castle asked for Hoyle's help in tracking him down and killing him. With the help of Dinah Madani, Hoyle focused on protecting Amy Bendix from John Pilgrim, while Castle then targeted Russo. As Hoyle became more involved, he became disgusted by Castle's desires for violence, having witnessed the kidnapping of David Schultz, as well as Hoyle having also killed Phillip during a mission with Castle, much to his horror. Once Hoyle had completed all of his obligations to Castle by helping him to find and execute Russo, Hoyle then decided to turn his back on his former friend for his own peace of mind. Biography Navy Life Training with Cassius Following the footsteps of his father who was a veteran''The Punisher: 1.04: Resupply, Curtis Hoyle had joined the United States Navy. When he trained as a corpsman, Hoyle was given a which he named Cassius. Cassius was used as a living test dummy for Hoyle to practice healing serious injuries where the goat was subjected to forced abuse that was designed to emulate war injuries from bullets, knife slashes, explosions and the like. Eventually, the wounds put a toll on Cassius and he passed away. While Hoyle was traumatized by this situation, the exercises had served their purpose and Hoyle became a brilliant physician and medic.The Punisher: 1.06: The Judas Goat'' Losing his Leg During his military service, Hoyle made a strong friendship with Frank Castle and Billy Russo who were serving within the United States Marine Corps. Together with Castle, Hoyle was sent to Baghdad where they dealt with a that was planted in a local market. Castle was tasked to protect a perimeter while Hoyle treated injured civilians. However, he saw a pregnant suicide bomber coming to them but hesitated to shot her. She eventually blew herself up, killing several civilians and blowing off Hoyle's leg, forcing him to use a prosthetic leg from here on. Because of his new disability, the military discharged Hoyle and he returned to New York City.The Punisher: 1.09: Front Toward Enemy Returning to Civilian Life In New York City, Hoyle reunited with Billy Russo who left the Marine Corps and founded Anvil. With Russo's financial assistance, Hoyle rented a room in St. John’s Evangelical Lutheran Church where he provided support for the homeless and organized group therapy sessions for United States Army veterans.The Punisher: 1.03: Kandahar Hoyle was approached by Clay Wilson who confessed that he needed advice on taking care of his son, Lewis who returned from Iraq with .The Punisher: 1.04: Resupply Several months later, Hoyle met with Frank Castle who was presumed dead after his crusade against the criminals who killed his family. Castle claimed that he had abandoned his former life as the Punisher and that he wanted to return to regular life. Hoyle helped him to change his identity and Castle became known as "Pete Castiglione".The Punisher: 1.01: 3 AM Hoyle also promised to keep Castle's return a secret, even from Russo, in order to protect him.The Punisher: 1.13: Memento Mori Hoyle invited Wilson to one of his regular group meetings in the church where Isaac Lange, O'Connor and several new arrivals were in attendance. Hoyle started off his session in what appeared to be his usual way, with a story and an explanation to new members that they were welcome to contribute or were free to choose only to listen. O'Connor expressed his point of view that the liberal government was running the country to the ground before he was confronted by Lange. Hoyle stopped Lange, noting that if O'Connor had the right to speak. ]] Wilson took the floor to say that he fought for his country yet felt that there was no longer a place for him in the normal world. Wilson commented on O'Connor's thoughts with the phrase "sic semper tyrannis", which Hoyle recognized as "thus always to tyrants". Wilson explained that this was a reference to the terrible acts of war meaning nothing during times of peace. Hoyle grew concerned with Wilson's mindset but expressed support. ]] After the meeting, Hoyle was visited by Castle, who Hoyle confided in about his worries regarding Wilson. Hoyle warned that Castle would only punish himself if he continued with his vigilanteism as it was understood that everyone who was responsible for the death of Castle's wife and his children were dead. Mysterious Hacker To be added In Mourning To be added Treating Frank Castle To be added Altercation with Lewis Wilson To be added Twisted Friend Visits ]] To be added Jigsaw's Revenge Return of Billy Russo To be added Aiding the Punisher To be added Ambush at the Valhalla To be added Ambush on Amy Bendix To be added Liberation of David Schultz to Brett Mahoney]] To be added Called by Russo ]] Once the whole situation with David Schultz was finished, Hoyle finally returned to his apartment to take a nap. Much to Hoyle's surprise, he was suddenly called up by Billy Russo who informed Hoyle that he was dying. Hoyle asked Russo where he was, and Russo replied that he reached the St. John’s Evangelical Lutheran Church and at this moment, he was dying from blood loss. ]] Russo asked Hoyle to come to the church and help him, however, Hoyle remained silent. Understanding that Hoyle is not going to help him, Russo asked him not to inform NYPD about him what Hoyle then accepted. Russo then asked Hoyle to come and share his last moments, and although he understands that he does not deserve it, Russo did not want to die alone. As Russo hanged up, Hoyle kept his promise, instead, he informed Frank Castle about Russo's whereabouts, so Castle arrived at the church and finished Russo.The Punisher: 2.12: The Whirlwind The End of Russo's Case 's corpse]] In the wake of Billy Russo's death, Hoyle called Brett Mahoney and Dinah Madani and told them to meet him at the St. John’s Evangelical Lutheran Church. There, they discovered Russo's body, while Hoyle took a moment to close the eyes of his former friend. Mahoney wanted to preserve the crime scene, however, Hoyle insisted that every detail about Russo's death should be clear to him. At first, Mahoney expressed his doubt on the situation, asking who fired those last two bullets. ]] Hoyle then explained how Russo called him and then Hoyle called Mahoney, with Mahoney noting that Hoyle was done with Frank Castle. Madani then casually claimed that she could have possibly fired five bullets and kill Russo, stating that the case was now closed. As Mahoney asked about Castle and whether or not he was the one who shot and killed Russo, both Hoyle and Madani had mockingly denied knowledge of Castle, much to Mahoney's frustration, as he walked out of the church. Personality To be added Abilities *'Expert Physician': Hoyle has been trained in the ability to perform medical procedures and heal those that have been wounded. In particular, he mentioned being tested to patch a goat during his time spent in the Navy. After nearly escaping a trap and suffering injuries, Hoyle was summoned by Micro to aid Frank Castle, extracting an arrowhead from his body and patching the wound. *'Expert Combatant': As a member of the US military, Hoyle was trained at close combat. At his skirmish with Lewis Wilson, Hoyle managed to overpower him, however, Wilson used his prosthetic leg to beat him. ]] *'Expert Marksman:' Hoyle is skilled in the use of pistols and sniper rifles. He was close to shooting Billy Russo in the head with a rifle he stole, and fired a warning shot at Brett Mahoney. He later used the same rifle to cover the Punisher as he entered Valhalla. His medical expertise gives him knowledge of where to place bullets for a non-lethal effect, doing so with Phillip. *'Businessman': To be added Equipment Weapons *'Kimber Warrior SOC': For safety and security precautions. Hoyle owns a pistol that he often keeps underneath a pillow adjust to him during his slumber. This pistol, however, was briefly taken away from him by Billy Russo upon his visit. He continued to use the pistol after Russo's downfall, keeping it aimed while answering the door only to be relieved at the sight of Castle. *'Remington R25': Curtis stole this gun off a member of Jigsaw's Crew and used it when helping the Punisher fight Jigsaw and his crew. Other Equipment *'Prosthetic Leg': Hoyle became the owner of an artificial left leg after losing it in a wartime bombing. Facilities *'Curtis Hoyle's Apartment': To be added *'St. John’s Evangelical Lutheran Church': To be added Relationships Family *Father Allies *United States Navy *Cassius † - Test Patient *Frank Castle/Punisher - Friend and Patient *Clay Wilson *Isaac Lange † *David Lieberman/Micro - Former Enemy *Delia Robinson - Ex-Girlfriend *Jimbo - Friend *Denny - Friend *Christopher - Friend *Dinah Madani *Amy Bendix - Friend *David Schultz *Brett Mahoney - Former Enemy Enemies *O'Connor † *Lewis Wilson † - Former Ally and Attempted Killer *Jigsaw's Crew **Billy Russo/Jigsaw † - Former Friend and Attempted Killer **Jake Nelson - Former Ally **Phillip † - Accidental Victim *John Pilgrim Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Curtis Hoyle was a partner of Frank Castle during the . He then joined and became the second in command of the Rockhouse Operation drug cartel, and was killed by Castle during his eradication of the cartel. **In Resupply, Hoyle mentions to Lewis Wilson that his father served in the Vietnam War, which is a nod to Hoyle's original backstory in the comics. **Additionally, Billy Russo's role in The Punisher mirrors Hoyle's role in the comics during Rockhouse Operation. Behind the Scenes *Haaron Hines and Brandon McClary were stunt doubles for Jason R. Moore in the role of Curtis Hoyle. References External Links * * Category:The Punisher Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:United States Armed Forces Soldiers